


A World of Color

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Curses, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a dash of angst, au where the swim team doesnt exist, i project on Rei too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Rei lost his ability to see color when he was six years old. It was taken away by a witch who was jealous of Rei's mother. The stipulation to gain back his ability to see color is to have a kiss from his soulmate. However, Rei doesn't believe in soulmates or that a witch really cursed him. He believes there's a logical explanation for the sinking feeling he feels growing up and the lack of pigment in his gaze.When Rei thinks he's destined to live his life with no color, a flash of color appears when he meets eyes with the blond named Nagisa on the train.





	A World of Color

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter followers voted for Rei and Nagisa a couple weeks ago so this happened. My twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my tumblr is @roseusjaeger.

It's absurd to think things such as curses or witches exist. Rei refuses to believe in them despite his mother insisting that's how he lost his ability to see color. It's all a coincidence. Sure, Rei remembers when his mother picked him up from school early when he was six years old to get ice cream and then go home. Yes, he remembers there being something off when they returned home and found his father with another woman. There was arguing between his mother, his father, and the woman. Rei remembers the woman storming out to leave before she stopped and gave Rei a cruel grin. With a wave of her hand, the colors in Rei's world disappeared with the words from the woman saying, “ _May colors never return to you until the brush of your lips meets your soulmate._ ”

 

Rei doesn't believe in curses despite the memory. He believes the stress of seeing his father being unfaithful to his mother must have affected him at such a young age that the colors disappeared from that. His mother is always insistent that the woman cursed Rei but Rei won't agree to it. His father's infidelity almost ruined their family and that's what took away the colors from his world. Rei is almost certain that must be the case.

 

“Rei... Be safe going to school, okay?” Rei's mother says. Giving her a nod, he leaves out the door to catch the train. He hasn't thought about it for a long time. The 'curse' his mother insists he has until now.

 

With joining the track team and focusing on his studies, Rei thought maybe the new start would lessen his depression that started to grow in junior high but if anything, his mood has worsened since high school started. If he's honest, he hasn't really had friends he can confide in so it makes his mood worse. His depression started when he noticed peers around him start to get into relationships and leave him behind to pursue those people. He supposes no one wanted to stick around a study-oriented bookworm with a dash of an interest in sports. Rei thought he would be fine. Even as he noticed himself write the phrase 'I wish I had someone by my side' a lot in his journal, he tells himself he's going to be fine.

 

However, he wonders under the possibility of actually being cursed if this is it getting worse. It started out with his peers avoiding him before Rei started seeking perfection and beauty in everything he does. With his studies, his journal writing, the things he keeps close, and even his form while competing on the track team, everything must be perfect and beautiful... It's slowly becoming the only thing that matters because it helps keep the depression from consuming him. With the lack of color in sight, even beauty is becoming hard to truly find.

 

When the bus gets to the stop where he runs the rest of the way to school, Rei feels like someone is staring at him. In fact, he has felt this for a few days now. Like someone is watching and following him. Looks to his side and meets eyes with who is staring at him. He assumes this fellow male student is blond from the gray scale of hair and has a lighter eye color. The other student seems surprised to have met eyes with him and smiles with a small wave in greeting.

 

Rei has to blink because the oddest thing happens when the other student smiles. A flash of color wavers through his eye sight and he catches the details of colors he had thought he had forgotten. Blond hair and eyes of a color that people usually don't have. Kinda like Rei's own eyes supposedly are, an unusual color.

 

He tries to ignore what happened and gets off the bus, heading to school in a jog. He can't see color; How did that other student's smile make him see a flash of color across his vision? Before Rei can linger on it too long, he rationalizes that maybe he might be gaining his ability to see color or it was a coincidence. There's no way it could have been anything significant.

 

Rei doesn't know this but the other student watched him through the windows of the bus until he was no longer in sight.

 

…

 

The next few days, Rei is very aware now of who is staring at him. The blond student seems to watch him everyday they head to and come from school, sometimes when Rei is at track or in the library as well. He never says anything to Rei, just watching with curiosity. If it weren't from the flash of color the other day, Rei would be concerned about someone almost stalking him.

 

It isn't until the next week that the other student shows up on the bus in running clothes around the time that Rei goes on his Sunday run that Rei gets annoyed. This guy is stalking him but why?

 

Rei gets off the bus where he usually goes for a run and the student yells to him, “Wait up!”

 

Ignoring him, Rei jogs along his usual path. Somehow the student catches up to be just a few paces behind him and greets between pants, “I'm sorry for not... introducing myself. I'm Hazuki Nagisa! I've been trying to find... the right time to greet you but you're always busy!”

 

Not responding at first, Rei's mind recalls the almost encounters he has had with this Hazuki Nagisa. It should really throw up red flags for him with the behavior Nagisa displays but he oddly could care less. He has a morbid, depressed thought that if Nagisa is a serial killer at least he'll get killed by someone with a cute face.

 

“I'm not in the mood to talk, Hazuki-san.” Rei keeps jogging, picking up pace.

 

Somehow, Nagisa keeps up and continues, “You could at least tell me your name properly! I want to make sure I read your name right on your locker at school!”

 

 _Want to make sure you know my name before you bury me out in the forest?_ Rei's brain comes up with that snarky question but he doesn't dare say it. Instead, he asks, “Does it really matter?”

 

“It does!” Nagisa insists, obviously starting to get tired as they start going up a hill. Nagisa continues, “I want to be your friend!”

 

Rei stops at the top of the hill at that to stare at him. It's not the surprise that someone wants to be his friend but the way Nagisa is going about it. Who in their right mind stalks someone they want to be friends with for over a week? Doesn't this guy have a life?

 

Rei catches his breath and asks, “... Don't you already have friends? I doubt you would want to be around me if you already have some.”

 

Nagisa pouts and answers, “I have Mako-chan and Haru-chan but isn't it good to have lots of friends? Besides, I notice you don't really hang around with anyone and would like you to be my friend.”

 

The depression Rei has rears it's head in laughter at the observation by Nagisa. It makes him defensive but he keeps his mouth shut until he can respond calmly. He's not going to let this guy get to him. Even with his innocent-seeming eyes and genuine want to know Rei, it leaves Rei conflicted. He's worried about Nagisa's intentions but memories of sitting alone writing about how lonely he is come to mind.

 

After a long while, Rei asks, “... What lunch period do you have?”

 

Nagisa smiles brighter at that and the flash of color returns for a second before the two walk side by side the rest of the way to school. Turns out they have the same lunch period so Rei agrees to join Nagisa and his friends at lunch. Rei might not want to admit it but the offer of friendship warms him from the inside.

 

…

 

Nagisa's friends are pleasant enough to be around. They don't mind if Rei doesn't join in conversation that is often initiated by Nagisa or try to drag him into conversation. If anything, he is only made to speak when Nagisa addresses him.

 

“Rei-chan, do you have track after school?” Nagisa asks.

 

“Yes, why?” Rei answers a bit dubiously.

 

Nagisa seems to take interest in that and replies, “I thought I could have Haru-chan and Mako-chan come with me to watch you practice!”

 

Both Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto give dubious looks towards Nagisa like they don't really want to do that. So, Rei decides to do them a favor and remind Nagisa, “Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai have school work they need to work on, if I'm correct.”

 

Both of the older students seem to be relieved and Makoto answers, “Yes, Haru and I have Literature essays to complete.”

 

With a pout, Nagisa declares, “Then, I will go by myself. Rei-chan has very nice form when he pole vaults.”

 

Rei almost blushes, not used to being complimented on his form when the team captain always tells him he's two calculated with the jumps and that's why his height isn't improving. The rest of lunch is spent with Nagisa talking about a penguin video he saw on Twitter and how cute it was. Haruka and Makoto are listening but Rei is caught up in his own thoughts. It's weird to actually find some people that don't mind being around him. If anything, it's nice.

 

As Rei watches Nagisa as he talks, the flash of color doesn't return until their eyes meet. That's going to bug Rei for a long time. Why is it that the flash of color only happens with Nagisa? He wants a logical explanation but finds none in his mind.

 

When the lunch period ends, they return to their classes. Since Nagisa has the next class with him, they walk together. Nagisa says to him, “You must be really smart from how much I saw you study.”

 

“What? You want to copy my work or something? Because that's not happening.” Rei still can't get a handle on Nagisa's intentions of being his friend so he assumes the worst.

 

With a pout, Nagisa answers, “No, I was wondering if I could study with you. Isn't that something friends do?”

 

Rei considers it for a whole minute. He hasn't studied with anyone in a long time. It can't hurt to try as long as it doesn't dissolve into Nagisa copying his work. Reluctantly, he answers, “I guess so.”

 

Nagisa seems way too cheerful about that but it oddly makes Rei happy that Nagisa wants to spend the time with him. It gives him something to write in his journal when he gets home.

 

…

 

Rei isn't sure how this happened but Nagisa has become Rei's study partner on Saturday nights for the past four weeks. Every Saturday, Nagisa comes to his home after following him on the bus and they go over all the work that has been assigned throughout the week. At first, Rei was dubious about it but when Nagisa and his mother seemed to get along, he felt more at ease. If anything, she would serve them snacks and seem to focus on making sure Nagisa enjoyed being around Rei.

 

Maybe it's because his mother knows Rei doesn't have many friends and is happy to see he has a friend. Regardless, Rei finds himself warm on the inside when he's around Nagisa.

 

They're working on ideas for their literature essays while Rei works on a math sheet when Nagisa asks, “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

 

Rei stops in the middle of solving a math problem to give a confused look. What would bring up a question like that? Rei's answer is immediate. “No, that's highly irresponsible and even the concept of love is nothing but a series of hormones reacting in the human body. Why would I believe in such a thing?”

 

Nagisa pouts at him and responds, “I just was asking because I think I've fallen in love with someone. What should I do?”

 

Rei relaxes and sighs. He's used to the irresponsible nature of Nagisa so he's not surprised Nagisa would fall in love at first sight with someone. So, Rei decides to be sarcastic because he can't think of a serious answer. “Maybe you should profess your love for them and ask if you can kiss them.” Rei thought that was funny in his head but Nagisa has a serious look after being told that. Rei goes straight-faced to hide his worry he said something wrong.

 

Both of them are sitting on the floor, across from each other at a low-lying table. Nagisa moves his literature book away before scooting closer to Rei, looking him in the eyes. Rei tenses because he's not sure what to do about Nagisa being so close. Nagisa says, “Well... What if that person I'm in love with is you? Would you kiss me?”

 

Rei feels his whole self go into shock. Someone in love with him? And it's Nagisa? Even more, Nagisa implied it was love at first sight. Rei immediately backs away, making Nagisa go wide-eyed, and says loudly, “What are you talking about?! We've barely known each other a month. How could you love someone like me?”

 

Nagisa looks like a kicked puppy. He replies, “... You might not like to hear this but you're really attractive. I did follow you awhile because of that but you're also smart and athletic.” Nagisa pauses to make sure Rei is still listening before continuing, “When I got to know you, I found out you were a bit shy and a dedicated worker. I admired your work ethic and wish I was like you. The closer I got to you, the more my crush turned deeper... So, the question still stands; Can I kiss you?”

 

Rei feels defensive. He thinks of all the people who have abandoned him for others and has to ask Nagisa with crossed arms, “Will you just leave me after you kiss me? Has this been all a ruse just to satisfy some crush you have? I... I should have figured your friendship is too good to be true.” Rei feels a little emotional. He worries Nagisa will hurt him like so many other have. Love doesn't truly exist in his mind so this whole scenario seems illogical... but yet, he still desires for someone to care about him. Whether they're a friend or not. He's mostly scared that Nagisa just wants to kiss him and then leave, worried their friendship will end when it's still new.

 

Nagisa scoots closer again before assuring softly, “You'll be my friend whether I kiss you or not. But, if you'll have me, I'd love to be your boyfriend.”

 

Rei considers it, even if he's worried. The worst that can happen is that he'll be alone again. He wants to care but, at the same time, he's curious what this man's lips are like. Nagisa is cute and beautiful in his own way. Maybe getting to feel how soft they are will be worth being alone again.

 

Rei makes a decision and says, “... You can kiss me. But I want you to promise me you won't just abandon my friendship because of a kiss.”

 

Nagisa smiles so brightly that the flash of color returns again and Rei is surprised when Nagisa practically lunges, tackling him and pinning him to the floor. Rei is staring up at Nagisa as Nagisa says, “Close your eyes, Rei. It's better when they're closed.”

 

Despite his fear, Rei closes his eyes and waits for it. It seems like an eternity but he feels Nagisa's soft lips touch his own. It's gentle. Nagisa is considerate enough not to push him. After a moment, it's over because Nagisa pulls away.

 

When Rei opens his eyes, all the colors are overwhelming. Nagisa's blond hair and unique eyes are the prettiest things he's ever seen. Even the colors of everything around him don't compare to the sight of Nagisa with a soft smirk. Rei has no explanation why the colors have returned to his world... but he thanks Nagisa in his mind for bringing them back.

 

“May I kiss you again?” Nagisa asks.

 

“Please do.”

 

Their lips meet again but it's a bit sloppy because Nagisa tries to use tongue despite Rei not being prepared for it. Rei isn't as worried now. Somehow... the colors returning tells him something. Tells him that this might be something more than a crush or first love.

 

Maybe curses do exists and Nagisa just lifted it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. I couldnt figure out how to make this longer. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments appreciated. My 40th work posted to Ao3!


End file.
